It is known that all or a part of the human or animal body can be exposed to visible light radiation in particular for therapeutic purposes, in particular for treating skin diseases or for treating states of fatigue, and also for treating various infections and traumatisms.
Patent application FR 2 668 068 (Lerner), for example, discloses a method of exposing a body to monochromatic light rays and apparatus for implementing the method; in the method described in that document, the body to be treated is illuminated in successive monochromatic lighting sequences delivered by individual monochromatic light sources which are switched on sequentially in order to cover the light spectrum.
The apparatus described in that document for implementing the method includes an upper lighting panel and a lower bed constituted by a transparent sun bed situated above monochromatic radiation tubes identical to those in the upper panel.
Patent application EP-A-488333 filed on 28/11/91 describes an apparatus for the chromatic exitation of quartz elements for therapeutic purposes, which comprises a light generator providing luminous radiation of variable intensity and chromatism, which light generator is controlled by means of a computer and is equipped with filters; an applicator including crystals of quartz is connected to the computer by means of optical fibers.